


Safety

by KnightofIris



Series: John and Karkat's adventures in BDSM [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofIris/pseuds/KnightofIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is one of those days where you just want to be dominated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, didn't think I'd be back with more BDSM goodness did you. ;) Honestly this fic is kind of a spur of the moment thing (kind of why it's so short). I love aftercare a lot and, again, am kind of disappointed that it isn't as touched on as most BDSM actions (which is super weird seeing as aftercare is a necessity no matter what type of BDSM you practice). So yeah, enjoy my self indulgent fic.
> 
> Again this one is unbeta'd so go in with caution!

Today is one of those days where you just want to be dominated.

John is so kind and understanding when you get like this. For a small amount of time he stops being your prankster extrordanair lover and becomes your master. He’s stern and unyielding, giving you orders that make you quiver and whine with need.

Today is no different. As soon as he puts the collar on you you become more passive, you put all of your trust into John. He orders you to strip for him and you comply with gusto. Within minutes you’re fully exposed to him, shivering with anticipation at what he will do next.

Then again you know exactly what he’s going to do, you both planned it out earlier. He’s going to tie you up and spank you until you’re a sobbing mess on the floor (or until he reaches 20, whichever comes first). 

However, knowing about it doesn’t make it less exciting when John pulls out the rope and ties your wrists together behind your back. His knot tying has gotten significantly better the past few months, you even got rope marks during your last session (which you had to cover up with your many long sleeved shirts so no one would ask questions).

John orders you to kneel down with your stomach on the bed. You do as he says and feel the adrenalin begin to kick in. You are completely helpless, John can do anything he wants to you, but he won’t because you trust him. You trust him to follow what you wanted from the session and not to diverge (There are rare times you want him to do as he pleases to you, but today is not one).

Slowly he places the blindfold over your eyes and you whimper, curling your toes with eagerness. You love it so much. Being blindfolded forces you to focus on the feeling and sound, it makes the experience that much better for you and John knows it.

You hear a clatter in the back and instantly feel your back tense up. You remember you wanted John to use the paddle you recently purchased in this session. It’s new for you and him as well, but it just makes the feeling of helplessness all the more exhilarating. 

You feel a cool hand touch your back and massage it with long fingers. John know’s you’re nervous and he knows if you stay this tense you’ll be more sore when the session is done. “Relax.” He hums, softly tracing your shoulder-blades. You can’t help but melt under his touch and let your back muscles relax. The hand leaves your back and you chirrup softly, missing the feeling it gave you.

“Count along.” He orders.

“Yes sir.” You whisper, trying not to let your voice quiver.

The first blow is a shock to your body. You gasp and clutch your hands tightly, your nook quakes and feels a sharp zap of arousal through its lips. “One.” You choke out. You don’t worry, though, the first one is always the hardest to deal with.

The next blow comes down and it’s just as painful, just brushing your upper thighs. You swallow the same time you yelp and it makes this weird sound that future you will probably ridicule present you for. “T-Two.”

The third blow is actually more painful than the first two, hitting both your ass and your upper thighs. You can feel the tears prickling your eyes behind the blindfold. You didn’t expect the paddle to be so ruthless. “T-T-Three…”

The next two blows are a little less painful, hitting you directly on the ass cheeks. You’re able to count along without much of a problem.

The sixth blow is what makes you rethink this whole thing.

When it hits you it does so directly on your upper thighs. You yelp loudly, feeling the sting throughout your entire body. The tears start overflowing now, staining the once white blindfold. “S… ah… Six.”

The seventh, eighth, and ninth are a little less painful and ease you back into the session. You’re still shivering and borderline sobbing as you stumble out the numbers

The tenth blow, however, breaks you completely. When John hits down he does so hard against sensitive upper thighs and suddenly you feel pain everywhere. The session isn’t pleasing anymore, it’s terrifying.

You’re overwhelmed, scared, and _you don’t want to do this anymore_.

You sob out your safe word, shaking like a leaf as you do. You hate ending sessions early, but you can’t take anymore. You’re done.

Like a burst of wind the ropes and blindfold are off you and John is holding you against his chest on the floor, arms around you like a protective barrier. He’s whispering kind words into your ear like ‘you’re safe’ and ‘I’ve got you’ and it makes you feel so much better. His cool hands softly wipe away your hot, pink tears and you lean into them. The terror you had is slowly slipping away, though not completely gone.

“‘m sorry.” You hiccup out. “I couldn’t… paddle was too much…”

“It’s okay.” He whispers into your hair, his breath tickling the base of your horns. “It’s gone, you’re okay.”

You know John is going to give you shit once you calm down, but for now he’s being kind and understanding. That’s what you love so much about John; he’s one of the biggest pricks you know, but his heart is almost as big as your own.

Carefully John picks you up and lays you down on your stomach on the bed. He unlocks your collar and stows it away in the nightstand drawer. He takes hold of your hand as he gets the first aid kit from under said nightstand (a move you both found necessary because you nearly had a panic attack when he left you alone to go get it from the bathroom a few months back). He opens the box and pulls out some lotion to help with the sting. He applies it slowly, being sure to stay in your field of vision.

The lotion feels wonderful against your sore butt and upper thighs, like the universe put happiness in a bottle just to make your ass feel better. John asks if you’re better and you nod, but when he gets up you latch your hand onto him. You’re still scared he’s going to leave you alone to lick your wounds by yourself.

John knows this, taking your hand and kissing it. “I’m staying right here.” He murmurs into your hand. It’s a silly gesture to anyone that isn’t you right now. John has never left you alone during aftercare on purpose so there’s no real reason to think he would, you’re just afraid of abandonment in general.

John sits next to you and uses his free hand you brush your hair with his fingers, it’s a bit oily from the lotion, but you suppose brushing it into your hair is better than leaving you to brush it off in the bathroom.

You both stay like this for about half an hour, all the while you’re in and out of slumber. John tells you to sleep, that he’ll be here when you wake up. You softly nod and let your eyes droop closed. You feel a soft blanket lay on the upper half of your body, avoiding the tender skin of your ass. You purr and cuddle into the pillow, feeling completely safe as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
